


Always a bright side

by Cassidyxx



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Sweet elyza, dom Elyza, lexark, slight D/s, sub alicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally a smutty one shot. Elyza and Alicia come across a secluded cabin in the woods and decide to have some semi kinky fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a bright side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since highschool which was idk five years ago. So if it's terrible i'm sorry. I have no beta reader and my spell check sucks. Sorry for any grammar mistakes as I had to write this on my phone. Let me know what you think of it! Also I'm terrible at tags, if you see anything I should add just comment.

"Elyza, I really don't think this is a good idea" Alicia mumbled. Trying to concentrate on the lips grazing her neck, the small nips and bites that were being placed there were making the whimpers coming from the back of her throat get louder.  

"It'll be fine, I promise" the blondes words spoken into her ear  made a shiver run up her spine. 

Alicia was currently situated on top of her gorgeous blonde girlfriends lap. Straddling her with nothing but her panties still on. They had found a small cabin in some back woods town that had been built with a giant privacy fence surrounding it. As hesitant as she had first been about Elyza hopping the fence and "assessing the situation" as her girlfriend had so eloquently put it, she was glad they had. It was abandoned, clearly had been for a while if the amount of dust and cob webs built up said anything. Once they had gotten things somewhat cleaned up and Elyza had triple checked every room and closet in the small place, they had sat down and intended on eating and catching up on some rest, but Elyza had other ideas. 

 "I wanna try something" Elyza told her through the kisses she was placing on her collarbone. Her hands running down the smooth silky skin of the brunette currently writhing atop of her. Alicia's hips were grinding against her stomach trying to find the needed friction. 

 "Why are you still fully dressed?" Alicia pulled back, placing her hands against her girlfriends chest and arching her eyebrow. 

"You trust me, right Alicia?" 

Alicia tilted her head to the side, "of course I do". 

"Stand up" 

 Alicia did as she was told, slowly untangling herself from her girlfriend and stood up facing her. 

 Elyza quickly stood and walked over to her bag, rummaging through it for a few minutes before pacing back to where Alicia stood. Her hands behind her back, clearly hiding something. 

 "Bend over the couch babe" Elyza spoke as she moved to stand behind Alicia, sitting the things she had pulled from her bag on a table nearby. Her hand moving to the brunettes lower back and slightly pushing helping her girl fall forward till Alicia caught herself, hands gripping the couch to stay bent over. 

Elyza slipped her fingers into the cotton panties Alicia was wearing and slid them down her long toned legs, making sure to skim her inner thighs with her fingers on her way back up. 

 "Elyza, what're you doing?" Alicia asked as she tried to look behind her. 

"Something we've discussed before, what's your safeword again baby?" Elyza asked as she bent over her girlfriends back and placed kisses on her neck. Undoing the girls bra clasp with her hands and letting it fall to the floor. 

"Strawberries" Alicia gasped out as her nipples hardended from the cool air suddenly assaulting them. 

 "Fuck, Alicia your so perfect" Elyza whispered into her ear before standing up. 

 Elyza stepped back to grab the set of golf balls she had sat there. They each had a small hole drilled in them, which a small string had been placed through, linking them all together. She stepped back behind Alicia and held her hand out far enough that Alicia could see what she was holding. 

"You know what I want to do with these, let's start with an hour of wearing them, and if you can manage to do what I ask, and not come, I'll reward you very well after" Elyza said with the biggest grin on her face. "Tell me if that's okay with you baby". 

"I trust you Elyza, I'll try this with you" Alicia said, trying to hold back a moan as she felt Elyzas fingers sliding down her sides, and around to her stomach, then making way down to her folds. Slipping a finger through the wetness she found there. 

 "Wow, I knew you'd be wet, but damn baby, that all for me?" 

"Always for you" Alicia smirked as she moaned again, feeling a finger circle at her entrance clearly testing the lubrication there. 

 Elyza took the string of golf balls and placed the first one against Alicia's entrance, holding her open with one hand and pushing the golf ball in with the other. Slowly the ball popped into Alicia, causing the girl to let out a strangled whimper. She almost fell forward with the sensation, when she felt a second ball at her entrance. 

 Elyza continued until all three balls were inside of her girlfriend. She bent down wrapping her arms around Alicia's torso and pulling her upright. 

"How does it feel?" Elyza whispered into her ear. Her tongue running up Alicia's earlobe, sucking slightly.

 "It's different, I feel so full" Alicia managed to say. She could feel the balls inside pushing against her walls. She wanted to move and see what would happen but she knew she had to listen to Elyzas commands. 

"Alright baby, no clothes on you for the rest of the night, were safe here for now and I wanna play" Elyza smirked at Alicia as the brunette turned around in the blondes arms, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and whispering into her ear "play with me then". 

Elyza chuckled into Alicia's shoulder as she held her gloriously naked girlfriends body close to her. A quick slap on her ass, had Alicia squeeling and yanking back from the blonde. 

"Go to the kitchen and cut the apples up we picked yesterday then bring them here" Elyza spoke in a strong tone. Walking over to the couch and plopping back down, picking up a book she had sat on the table when they first arrived and pretended to read it. 

 Alicia just scoffed at her, but proceded to do as she was told. The first few steps she took made her stop dead in her tracks and moan loudly. The balls had moved inside of her causing her walls to contract around them. She took a deep breath before moving again towards the kitchen, as she sent about preparing the apples, she could barely focus on anything but the sensation inside of her. She wanted to be fucked, she wanted to waltz back into the room and demand Elyza remove the balls and fuck her. She didn't though. She managed to finish the apples and began walking back with the apples in hand to bring to her girlfriend. 

 Elyza looked up from her book as Alicia strolled into the room. Her eyes couldn't help but roam her naked body. She was perfection and Elyza couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten to be living through the apocalypse with this beautiful girl. 

 Alicia continued till she stood in front of Elyza handing her the plate. 

 "Feeling good yet babe?" Elyza asked through her smirk. Reaching out and taking the plate from Alicia and sitting it on the side table next to her. 

 "I think you know what I'm feeling, Lyza" Alicia tried not to roll her eyes as she spoke but knew she had. And instantly regretted it. 

 "Did you just roll those beautiful green eyes at me gorgeous?" Elyza pushed up off the couch and stalked towards Alicia making her step back with every move until her back hit the wall. 

 Elyza molded her fully clothed body against Alicia's and let her hand slip between her thighs, she found the string between her folds and jerked it forward, not enough to dislodge the balls from their place but enough to cause Alicia to moan out loudly and fall into Elyza. 

 "Now baby. I told you next time you did that, I'd spank your perfect ass until it was red. Is that what you want Alicia ?" Elyzas voice was husky and low, it sent shivers all over Alicia's body. 

 "No Lyza, it just feels so good, and I feel frustrated" she tried to mumble the words out coherently but she doubted she had.  

 "Well you've got another 30 minutes of enduring the balls before I can fuck you, how about you go outside and bring me a flower from that little wild flower garden we saw next to the fence" Elyza told her as she let go and walked away from Alicia, returning to the couch and letting her attention move back to the book.  

 "Outside?! Elyza I'm not going outside like this" Alicia tried not to yell but she was serious. 

 "You will, or you can forget about me touching you the rest of the night" she spoke clearly while still staring at the page the book was open too. " that fence is atleast 6 feet high lysh, the chances of you being seen are not likely". She didn't want to add the last part in, she preferred her girlfriend to feel like someone could see. Knowing what that would do to her arousal, but at the same time didn't want her thinking she'd ever actually expose her like that.  

Alicia sighed and started walking to the back door, the balls moving again making her want more. She made it through the door and out to the fence, noticing that the fence was in fact so high that unless someone was up in a tree they couldn't see her. She dropped down to her knees and picked a yellow flower (no she didn't pick that flower because it matched so well to her girlfriends sunny blonde hair) standing back up she made her way through the yard and back into the house. She walked into the room that Elyza was still reading in and walked next to the couch holding out the flower. 

"Mmm sit down on the coffee table and spread your legs, I want that flower presented to me the way it should be" Elyza spoke with a stern voice. Closing her book and looking up at the goddess standing by her. 

 Alicia's cheeks instantly tinged pink but she went ahead with what she knew Elyza wanted. She sat and spread herself open for her girlfriends viewing pleasure. She felt like she should feel embarrassed maybe even slightly humiliated but this was Elyza and the girl quite literally worshiped the ground she walked on, she never felt unsafe with her. In fact her arousal only heightened. She could feel how wet she was, the balls making it so much worse. She picked up the flower and laid it across her stomach right above her cunt. 

Elyza leaned forward and slid onto her knees in front of Alicia and picked up the flower and pushed it behind her girlfriends ear. "Your so beautiful" she whispered as she placed a kiss to Alicia's cheek before leaning back and taking in the view of her girlfriend spread and wanting, wet, almost dripping. Nothing on her body but the flower in her hair.  

 Elyza leaned forward again and pulled the string between her girlfriends legs, one by one each ball began to pop out of her, drenched in her slick. Alicia couldn't help her moans as each ball made a wave of sensation rush through her when it was removed. Finally the last ball slid out and Elyza took them and sat them aside, then lifted her two fingers she used to help remove the balls to Alicia's mouth. "Clean them off baby" she whispered as Alicia took the blondes fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue over them and making an obscene sucking noise as she released them. 

 "Now, I want three orgasms out of you before we rest for the night, is that gonna be a problem?" She asked looking directly into her girls jade green eyes. 

 "No, Lyza, anything you want" Alicia spoke so softly it almost made Elyza just want to cuddle her all night, but then she glanced down staring at how open and ready Alicia was for her and her arousal was pushed to the forefront of her mind again. 

 Elyza pushed her back onto the table so her back was flat against the table. She hooked both of Alicia's legs over her shoulders and leaned into her cunt, licking one broad stroke right up her center tasting her come and trying to contain her moan. She knew she wanted to make this one quick so she quickly concentrated on the brunettes clit, making circles with her tongue before sucking the small bundle or nerves into her mouth. She reached up with one of her hands and quickly palmed one of Alicia's breasts, feeling how hard the nipple was under her palm, she quickly tweaked and pinched it, making Alicia gasp.  

 Alicia canted her hips up and further into the blondes mouth at the feeling. She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to keep her moans from getting obscenely loud but she knew she was failing. She could feel Elyzas middle and index finger on her free hand probing at her entrance. She bucked her hips forward hoping to get some relief and just as she did Elyza pushed in, starting a rather slow pace but Alicia was so close already and with Elyza sucking on her clit, she was done for. She came and tried to slam her thighs together, breathing heavily and shaking all over, nearly trapping Elyzas head there between her thighs but the blonde was quick enough to push her hand that wasn't buried Knuckle deep in her girlfriend up to hold one of Alicia's thighs away from her head. She released the girls clit and slowly scooted up to be face to face with Alicia, her fingers still pumping inside, she pushed a third into her, the wet squeeze felt great around her fingers and she could feel her own wetness soaking through her jeans almost by now.

 Alicia's breathing had slowed down after her first orgasm but now was picking back up as Elyza picked up the pace, three fingers slamming into her over and over, then just as she was about to tell Elyza she needed more she curled her fingers up hitting that perfect spot, and that was it. She was coming again, bucking her whole body up into Elyzas clothed one. She really wished Elyza didn't have such a fetish for her being naked while Elyza fucked her fully clothed, all she wanted was to see her girlfriends naked body above her. She tried to slow her breathing and tell Elyza to pull out, she was so sensitive she could feel how tender she would be tomorrow. 

 "Baby, I said three. That was two" Elyza said as she placed another kiss on Alicia's head and stood up, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Soon her jeans came next and she sat back onto the couch. Elyza was gorgeous in her black lacy matching set of underwear (they'd raided a department store for clothes a few weeks back). She crooked her finger towards Alicia in the come here motion.  

 Alicia pulled herself up off the table and made her way to straddle her girlfriend, lacing her arms around her neck. "How about you let me take care of you for a minute" Alicia whispered into the blondes ear as she slid her hand down the blonde girls stomach and into the waistband of her panties, slipping her fingers through her folds. She was so wet, and Alicia moaned at the feel of it.  "Fuck, you get this wet from tormenting and teasing me, don't you?" She half giggled into the crook of Elyzas neck. 

 Elyza was trying to keep her breathing steady and trying to take control back but she couldn't seem to get a grip. Alicia's fingers were working her clit over in such a delicious way that she was content to let her off on her last orgasm. For now. 

 "Tell me what turns you on most baby, watching me strut around naked, or is it putting things inside me and watching how desperate I get for you?" Alicia said and she slid her finger down to Elyzas entrance and even at the weird angle managed to slip into her. Elyza bucked her hips up and whispered "another" into Alicia's ear. Alicia obeyed and picked up her speed, using the palm of her hand to put friction on the blondes clit. Elyza was fucking her fingers as hard as she could and soon she felt herself start to explode, her breath quickened and she threw her head back, gasping out "Alicia" as she came. 

 Alicia helped work her down from her orgasm still lightly moving her fingers inside until she pulled them out of her, out of her panties, she then pulled them up to her mouth. She slid both inside and made eye contact with Elyza as she did. Elyza couldn't contain the loud groan she let loose when she saw that. 

 With a boost of strength, she leaned forward wrapped her arms around the brunette and lifted her up, Alicia's legs quickly came up and latched around her girlfriends waist, she giggled into her neck as she was carried to the bedroom. " I believe you still had one left, so now it's back to three baby, gotta start all over" she laughed into Alicia's ear at the groan she heard coming from her. 

 Alicia knew her night was far from over, and resting wouldn't come for hours. 


End file.
